terrachaoverse_the_broken_realmfandomcom-20200213-history
Labraham Incoln
"*deep inhale* FOUR SCORE & SEVEN YEARS AGO, I UH..." ~ Labraham Incoln introducing himself to Zerd Rathorn in Heartman & Dozer's Adventure in the CRINGE DIMENSION. Labraham Incoln is a magical being who serves Doombringer & keeps watch of those who are banished to the Cringe Dimension. He is usually portrayed as an antagonist, but is not exactly evil. He is a reoccurring character in Terrachaoverse: The Broken Realm. Appearance Labraham appears as a humanoid creature with features identical to that of a Human, except for the neck up (or rather, lack thereof). As you can see, Labraham has a top hat for a head, with a very short neck to keep it in place. He always wears black clothing, usually a black collared shirt with black jeans. History Labraham Incoln was born in the year 1929 on February 12th. It is unknown where exactly he came from, but he did not originate in the Terrachaoverse. In the year 2000, Labraham met a mysterious being named Bassinator, who would befriend him & show him the Terrachaoverse. In the year 2010, Labraham was summoned by a powerful man named Doombringer to become his new henchman, to which Labraham complied after learning who exactly Doombringer is & what he does. Alongside him came Bassinator, who would also become a henchman of Doombringer. In the year 2016, Labraham would find a new home in the Cringe Dimension, a realm created by Doombringer using the Hexacontakis. He made this dimension so that cringey & normie memes would have less potency & die quickly. On July 19th, Labraham would encounter Zerd Rathorn, who was banished to the Cringe Dimension along with Heartman thanks to the God of the Undead, Purgatoth. Labraham & Zerd argued over who should have the chocolate chip cookies that just happened to be present, to which Labraham tricked Zerd into giving them to him. Zerd got angry & charged at him with his newly obtained lightsaber. However, the weapon had no effect on Labraham; he responded with a telekinetic push, knocking Zerd down & prompting him to leave with the cookies. Heartman & Dozer would remain banished until January 27th, 2017. On that day, Doombringer brought forth Labraham & Bassinator to witness the creation of his newest fusion: Heart-Dozer. Afterwards, Doombringer would expose the fusion to the dankest memes, to which created a positive response. In contrast to this, Doombringer summoned Labraham to bring forth "the stale memes only normies use". After Labraham & Bassinator analyzed the current collection of bad memes placed in a chest, Dank Phantom suddenly appeared & educated the two on how Harambe shouldn't be put in the chest, since he started out dank & only got normified over time. Labraham was stunned & intrigued by Dank Phantom's knowledge, but was asked by Bassinator about a particular meme in the chest which name wasn't said yet. As soon as Labraham started so say the name of the cringey meme, he heard someone roar a terrifying roar as it echoed across the dimensions. Dank Phantom informed him the name of that meme is not to be said, especially in this Multiverse. He would leave as Doombringer ordered Labraham to show the bad memes to Heart-Dozer. Upon studying his reactions, Doombringer deduced that the fusion was a fully-functioning entity with reasonable intelligence, taking delight in dank memes & finding disgust in normie memes. Meanwhile, in the Terrachaoverse, Lord Claudius Ko'Al cast a spell to bring Zerd back from the dead, which initially unfused him from Heartman, becoming himself once again. Zerd started to fade in & out of existence, so Doombringer knew he had to something. He ordered Bassinator to seize the two escapees, using his Sonic Roar attack to damage their hearing. Heartman got back up & used his new ability, the Heart Beam, to defeat Bassinator & fell unconscious after using up all his energy. Zerd held Heartman in his arms as the two were brought back to their home universe. Doombringer briefly lamented on how he wished they would've been able to stay longer so he could show them what the Cringe Dimension really looks like, to which Labraham speculated that it may have mortified them if they saw it. Doombringer took of his skull mask & returned to his office as Labraham would suddenly spawn a peanut butter & jelly sandwich, which got Bassinator back up on his feet. The two would then sing the song "Peanut Butter Jelly Time". MORE TO BE ADDED SOON Personality Labraham is somewhat of an enigma, but for what's known about him is mostly evident. He is very loyal, dedicating his services to Doombringer. Labraham understands what the Cringe Dimension is & knows how important it is, so he puts in his best efforts to keep everyone banished to that realm in line. He is also likes dank memes & chocolate chip cookies. He is somewhat deceptive, as well, being able to easily trick Zerd during a quick conversation. Powers & Abilities Physical: Superhuman strength, Superhuman speed, invulnerability, dermal armor Special: Magic, telepathy, telekinesis, teleportation, energy manipulation, dank meme empowerment, dimensional travel, reality warping, Cerulean Spark Weaknesses Unless he is blind, Labraham has no known weaknesses. Trivia To be added Filmography Category:Characters Category:Reoccurring Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Magical Entities Category:Extradimensionals Category:4th Dimensional Beings Category:Guardians Category:Dank Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Male Category:Cult of Kek